minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas 17: Arcriloustuder
Welcome back guys to my Artiopas remake! I am Willzombie but you can call me Will! Note: In the series, this comes after the original, so when LAR2 dies, this is when he comes back!! Enjoy! Chapter 1 - Hacker Arrest! "Today is the dark day for Minecraft, as many players have been going missing and today the 1000th player has been killed. We advise you to be careful and aware of this... I sighed. So many players had gone missing recently and I wondered if I was next. "...but we found him! The hacker was caught red-handed, and was called: 'LAR2'. We sent a HyPixel army to eliminate him and terminate his account and..." Well, that was reassuring! Far far away on a mysterious server, stood a large tower called Vortex Tower. In the top room the doors burst open and many armored players ran in and surrounded the player in the middle, who had the nametag: 'LAR2'. Chief: LAR2, your being banned and terminated. LAR2 turned around and gave the chief a hard stare. LAR2: It's treason then! The players surrounded LAR2 even more. Chief: Explain your actions! LAR2: How would you feel if you had been bullied by some monstrous players! Chief: We'll ask you later, for now, come with us! LAR2 didn't move Chief: I SAID- ZeroStatic: STOP! They all turned around. ZeroStatic: He's a good guy! This player that killed all the others isn't this guy! Chief: Hang on! Your name is ZeroStatic! The name of the hacker that killed the head admin! LAR2: No! You forgot to take off your nametag! ZeroStatic: Oops! Chief: Well, look at that guys! Two hackers in one day! We're really going to get the money today! Rest of the Army: YEAH!!! 20,000 blocks away, and 50 blocks down, was the headquarters of R.o.C.K (Resistance of Creepypasta Kings). Stevebrine: I sense that Static and LAR are in danger. 303: Really! What can you see? Null: Null null, null null null null? (Yeah Stevebrine, what can you see?) Stevebrine: I can see them both in the top room of Vortex Tower, and the army have found them! 404: No! Alexbrine: This can't be happening! 303: I know! Send a telepathic call to them and tell them this: Whisper whisper whisper... Stevebrine: Mhm! 303: Whisper whisper whisper... Stevebrine: Sounds good! I tell them now! Stevebrine then crouched down and used his mind to connect to LAR2's and ZeroStatic's minds and feed them with what 303 told him. Back at Vortex Tower, things were getting hot. Chief: Drop all your items! ZeroStatic: You got Stevebrine's message! LAR2: Yep! Chief: What are you two blabbering about. I repeat, drop all of your items, now! There was a long, icy silence. ZeroStatic: Here, take this! ZeroStatic threw 3 Splash Potions of Harming at the chief, but he dodged them all and they killed the five players behind them. ZeroStatic: NOW! ZeroStatic and LAR2 broke the window behind them and put on their Elytra. Then they jumped out of the window and soared through the air. Because they were hackers they didn't slowly go down to the ground while gliding. The army players shot arrows at them, but they all missed, and soon they were out of sight. LAR2: That was close! ZeroStatic: Yeah! Good job Stevebrine found us and told us what to do to get the hell out of there! LAR2: For sure! That chief was rough, but we managed to crack him! They spent a few minutes laughing. They had a map that led them to the base of R.o.C.K. There was no player in sight and everything seemed okay for them. ZeroStatic: Can I ask you something! LAR2: Of course! ZeroStatic: How did you just kill all those players like that! LAR2: Look at this! He pulled out an empty potion bottle. ZeroStatic: What's that? LAR2: This is the empty potion bottle that held one of the most strongest potions ever! The Arcriloustuder potion! There are many hacking potions, and this is one of the strongest! It makes killing players and terminating players as easy as ever! Just punch them! And the effect lasts forever! ZeroStatic: That's so cool! Where did you find it? LAR2: It was in one of the Hacker Caves, cave 17 actually. One of the hardest caves to get through. the sign outside it explains it all: 'Beware, all who enter, only the noble will survive'! ZeroStatic: Well done you! LAR2: However, there's supposed to be some sort of glove that if you get punched by it too many times, the effect will get removed and the potion would spawn somewhere far far away. Hopefully the glove is buried somewhere where no-one can find it, and I'll keep these powers forever! ZeroStatic: Cool! They were 100 blocks away from being above R.o.C.K base. A hole appeared in the ground and LAR2 and ZeroStatic flew down it. Chapter 2 - The Glove Stevebrine: Now that was a close one! LAR2 and ZeroStatic landed on the floor and the ground closed in. Stevebrine: Your lucky I found you! LAR2: Yeah, I know right. Stevebrine: Yes! In fact, go and prepare my dead player pie for dinner in return. LAR2 and ZeroStatic sighed and wondered into the kitchen. Stevebrine, 303, Null, Alexbrine, 404 and Golden Herobrine gathered together. Stevebrine: You know of the power LAR2 gained? 404: No not really! Alexbrine: Well- Stevebrine: Well, let me tell you this, Herobrine knows of the way to get rid of the powers. 303: What! 404: No way! Alexbrine: LAR2 could be in danger! Stevebrine: Don't worry! I have sent 3 players to stop Herobrine. Their skilled worriers and I know I trust them! 404: Well, that's reassuring! Golden Herobrine: I hope th- That was when 3 worn out players entered the room. They'd lost a lot of armor and weapons. Stevebrine: Well, what's happened! Marioshasie: Too powerful! Terrorlint: So strong! Ricran: Never knew I would encounter such an enemy. For some reason, Stevebrine targeted Ricran. He hovered over him, making Ricran tremble in fear. Stevebrine: YOUR. FIRED! And so are you! Stevebrine pointed at Terrorlint. Stevebrine: As for you! Stevebrine turned to Marioshasie, the captain. Stevebrine: As for you, you can be the dessert of our dinner! Marioshasie: No! Please no! But 303 picked him up and took him away while he kicked and screamed. Stevebrine: Just before I throw you guys out of here, what happened? What did Herobrine do? Ricran: He, he got the glove. Alexbrine: No! Null: Null null null null null null! (Nothing good will come of that!) Terrorlint: We're really sorry Stevebrine, we tried our best, but he was too powerful! Stevebrine started to calm down. Stevebrine: Fine then. Your still fired and I never want you in my sight again! 404 threw them out, leaving Stevebrine to grumble. Stevebrine: Well, LAR2, you have assisted me in many ways, so you deserve the potion. But let me warn you, this revenge is your problem, not mine, so if you get in a sticky situation again, I have more important things to attend to. LAR2: That's fine by me! Then LAR2 teleported away. 303: Do you think he'll be alright with that ghastly Herobrine out there? Stevebrine shrugged. Stevebrine: Nah, that's his problem, like I said. Chapter 3 - Adam the Survivor Me: You what!? Herobrine had found me mining in a cave, and was telling me to go and hunt this reaper of doom. Me: I haven't the power to hunt a hacker, who- Herobrine: Yes you do! Then he laughed. I looked down at my right hand, and some sort of glove had appeared. It was a complete white. Herobrine: You need to Will! This potion means that he is completely indestructible from Creepypastas, and you're the most skilled player I know! I stopped feeling mad then, and saw that as a good thing, since out of every player, Herobrine gave me the job. Herobrine: He is on this server right now. Good luck, Willzombie, I believe in you! Then he teleported away. I jumped out of the cave, and ran out, my glove high in the air. I was passing though a village when a shadow passed over me, and when I looked up, and red clothed, bloody armored Herobrine jumped towards me, his Nametag read: 'Adam'. Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Artiopas Remakes Category:Entities Category:Servers Category:Supernatural